


Stubborn

by FandomsMJ



Category: Jonny Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Gen, burns/injuries mentioned but not really detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Hadji wasn't afraid - why should he be? It was Race he was talking to - but he was worried. "Are you upset with me?"
Kudos: 12





	Stubborn

"Race, you should be resting." Even Hadji recognized he sounded a lot like Dr. Quest with that statement. What else was he supposed to say though? Race was supposed to be resting, not fighting to get a coffee mug out of the cabinet. 

Race ignored him, instead growling what sounded suspiciously like 'fuck it' under his breath as he got the mug out of the cabinet. He grimaced as the careless movement aggravated his shoulder, and probably the burns along his side too. 

The fact he'd been in QuestWorld while fighting the entity hadn't spared him much. Yes, the injuries were less severe than they could have been, but he had still been left injured. It seemed the entity had reinstated Dr. Surd's program that transferred damage in QuestWorld as physical damage in the real world. 

"Race," Hadji ventured further into the kitchen, "You should-" 

"I know, doctor," Race snapped. Yet he still ignored the suggestion as he made his way over to the sink. After a moment, he sighed, "Sorry, Hadj, I shouldn't have snapped at you." 

Hadji wasn't bothered in the slightest by the display of frustration. It was quite in line with how Race usually was when hindered by an injury. Yet it did bring up a concern he had. He was quiet for a moment, then he asked, "Are you upset with me Race?" 

"No, Hadji, I'm just... frustrated with this," he gestured to his injured side. 

"That is not what I meant," Hadji murmured, "I was referring to what happened in QuestWorld." 

Race frowned, turning to him as he leaned back against the counter, "Why would I be upset with you for that? What happened wasn't your fault Hadji." 

"When you were fighting the entity, you wanted me to warp Jonny and Jessie to another part of QuestWorld to buy them - and Doctor Quest and I - time. I didn't do it." Because it would have meant leaving Race to fight the entity alone with a weapon that was no longer effective. He was quite resourceful, but he hadn't stood a chance against the entity, and he had known it. 

"Do you think I was surprised? You're just as stubborn as Jonny and Jessie, or your father." Race shook his head in amusement, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I was out voted." 

Hadji couldn't help the amused smile that came to his face, "I suppose we are all as stubborn as you are." 

Race laughed, "Yeah, I guess so." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic because I wanted to write more of Race and Hadji interacting. This also references a story I have in the works. I don't know when it'll be posted though, or if it will still be recognizable by the time that it is. The episodes of the series I am working on get quite a bit more re-writing and editing than these little one-shots.


End file.
